What They See
by JosephineLL
Summary: Trip through others' eyes
1. Chapter One

Title: What They See  
Chapter: 1/?  
Author: Josephine  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/General  
Pairing: Not sure yet ---  
Summary: Trip through others' eyes  
Archives: Linguistics Database, my site, others please ask first. 

* * * * * 

**What They See **

"Oh my God, there he is." 

"Who?" 

Elizabeth shot Hoshi an annoyed glance. She hadn't even looked up. "Commander Tucker." 

" --- that's nice ---" 

"Hoshi!" 

Hoshi put down her PADD. "What?" 

"Commander Tucker --- ?" 

"What about him?" 

"Besides being the best looking thing on this ship?" 

Hoshi's eyes involuntarily looked over at the Commander. "He is handsome, I'll give you that." 

"And such a dreamy accent ---" 

"I'll give you that too." 

"And quite the ladies man ---" 

"Where did you hear that?" 

Elizabeth shrugged. "Somebody somewhere said something. But he has to be! That dark blonde hair, those blue eyes, that southern drawl ---" She shivered delightfully. "He probably has a girl in every port." 

"You already mentioned the drawl." Hoshi's head was bent over her PADD again. 

"It's worth repeating. He's coming this way!" Beth smiled. "Good morning, Commander." 

Trip paused, looking blankly at her a moment. "Mornin', Ensign." He turned to Hoshi. "Hosh, how's yer consol workin' for y' now? That tweak I gave it do any good?" 

A preoccupied Hoshi looked up. "What? Yes, it helped. It finally stopped shorting out." 

Trip looked at her PADD. "Don't work too hard, Hosh. Y' know what they say about all work and no play ---" He gave her an easy grin before moving off. 

Hoshi smiled in return, going back to her PADD. Beth looked at her enviously. 

"You are so lucky to work with him ---" 

"Huh?" Hoshi looked up from her PADD in confusion. "What did you say?" 

"Hoshi!" Beth leaned toward her. "Commander Tucker is one fine looking man and you are so lucky to be working with him!" 

"The Commander is just a friend." 

Beth continued as if she hadn't heard. " --- I wonder what kind of lover he'd make --- he'd be romantic, like you were the most beautiful woman on Earth --- slow and smooth ---" 

"Beth!" Hoshi gave an exasperated sigh and put down her PADD. "You have *got* to get your mind out of the gutter. I told you Commander Tucker and I are just friends." 

"Humph. I wouldn't mind friends. Friends with privileges ---" 

"Beth!" 

"What?"


	2. Chapter Two

Title: What They See  
Chapter: 2/?  
Author: Josephine  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/General  
Pairing: Yeah, like you need to be told …  
Summary: Trip through others' eyes  
Archives: Linguistics Database, my site, others please ask first. 

* * * * * 

**What They See, chapter two **

"Hope they make the walls of the next ship thicker, huh, Hoshi?" Travis grinned over at the linguist. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Hoshi looked up at Travis with a frown on her face. He was sitting at the navigation console, plotting the course Archer had set before going to his office with T'Pol. 

"The walls. They're thin." Travis cocked his head in the direction of the Captain's ready room, where muffled voices could be heard. 

"Oh, yeah … I guess." Bent over her console, Hoshi's voice was also muffled. 

"I bet they're talking about Commander Tucker. The Sub-Commander wasn't too thrilled with the way the technology exchange went with the Chamorro. She thinks he gave to much away." Travis prattled happily along. 

"… Really?" answered Hoshi, giving an automatic answer. 

"Well, he's such a nice guy. Did I tell you about when he found me in one of the ship's 'sweet spots'?" 

"… No …" 

"There I was, sitting on the ceiling, when the Commander comes along. He seemed surprised to see me upside down, and I started telling him about how every ship has a 'sweet spot' or two, and he just nods like he'd never heard of one before. Later I realized he's the *Chief Engineer*! Of course he knows about the sweet spots." Travis chuckled and shook his head. "But he never let on he knew." 

"… That's nice …" 

"I wonder what the Sub–Commander's problem with Commander Tucker is. She's always raising that eyebrow at him. Well, at least he's not here to hear it, right?" 

"What Travis?" Hoshi finally glanced up from the display she was studying. 

Enterprise's helmsman rolled his eyes at her. "At least Commander Tucker isn't here to listen to the Captain and the Sub-Commander argue about him." 

Hoshi looked over to the captain's ready room and sighed. She had been able to block out the conversation, however Travis had brought her attention back to it. Hoshi tried to return to the Chammoro language, but Archer and T'Pol's words worked their way into her brain … 

"Commander Tucker was too generous in his dealings with the Chammoros, Captain." 

"Trip did fine, Sub-Commander." 

"The technology he gave them was a major leap forward for them." 

"In one area only. And while they could adapt it for other fields, it won't be as great a leap." 

"This is not the first time Commander Tucker has been less than professional in his dealings with alien species …" 

"Don't bring up the Xyrillians again, T'Pol. That wasn't his fault. I think he's learned his lesson about what to do on an away mission." 

"Commander Tucker is volatile, undisciplined, reckless, emotional, rash …" 

"I get the idea, Sub Commander. You forget that he is also a brilliant engineer. The Warp Five engine wouldn't have been completed so quickly if it weren't for him." 

"The Commander does seem to have a … unique connection with his engine. Its performance ratings have been consistently high." 

"I realize you have a personality conflict of sorts with Trip, but remember he can be a good friend. I've known him for ten years and there's nobody I'd rather have watching my back. He's proven that more times than …" 

"Hoshi? Hey, Hosh?" Hoshi's head whipped around to see Commander Tucker leaning over her shoulder, his bue eyes inches from her own. "How's that console upgrade working out?" 

"Um … fine. When did you get here?" She gave him a puzzled look. 

"A few minutes ago. And you didn't even notice." Trip put a hand over his heart. "Remember what I said about all work …" 

"And no play. I remember, Commander." 

"Good." He gave her a grin. "I gotta go see the Cap'n." Clapping her on the shoulder, he walked off. 

Five minutes later, for some reason, Hoshi still couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: What They See  
Chapter: 3/?  
Author: Josephine  
Email: Lovellama@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance/General  
Pairing: Yeah, like you need to be told …  
Summary: Trip through others' eyes  
Archives: Linguistics Database, my site, others please ask first. 

* * * * * 

  
**What They See, chapter three **

Hoshi looked around the mess hall as she entered, noticing Trip walking over to join Malcolm. A thoughtful expression on her face, Hoshi quickly chose something for lunch and sat down near the boys, out of their direct line of sight. 

"… and so I want t' look over those relays that handle the phase cannon overload." 

"Commander, those relays can handle it." 

"Malcolm, it's Trip. And I don't care if they can handle it, that's not what they were specified t' do. We may have to build new relays for the cannon. I don't want the ones we're using now t' blow when we need them the most." 

"Is that really necessary? And we're still on duty, Commander." 

"It is necessary, Malcolm. I don't want this ship's systems bein' strained, we're a long way from home." 

"I see your point, Commander." 

"Trip!" Lieutenant Commander Mitchell came over and stood next to the two men. Hoshi used him as an excuse to look over at their table. 

"Walter! Still on for poker tonight? It's Friday." 

Mitchell laughed. "How could I forget? Been looking forward to it all week. Hatfield's backed out though; he's being a jerk. Would you like to join us, Lieutenant?" Mitchell asked, turning to Reed. 

"Me?" Reed could only blink. "Umm, I …" 

"Malcolm, it'll be fun. I promise we won't take all your money." Hoshi could hear the laughter in Trip's voice. "I'll work on him, Walt. 1900, your place?" 

"See you then." Hoshi looked away as Lieutenant Mitchell ambled out the doors. 

"Come on, Malcolm; like I said, it'll be fun." 

"I don't play poker." 

"We'll teach ya." 

"I'm not one for … group activities, Commander." 

"Malcolm, you've got t' come out of your shell at some point. How're ya ever goin' t' make friends if you don't try?" 

Hoshi held her breath as she waited for Malcolm's answer. 

"I'm not as unreserved as you. Opening up can lead to … complications." 

"'No man is an island; entire of itself …'" 

"You're quoting Donne to me?" Hoshi didn't need to see Malcolm to imagine the look of incredulity on his face. 

"A Yur-O-Pean edumacation ain't the be all and end all, ya Limey bastard." Hoshi giggled slightly as Trip laid on the accent. 

"Yank pillock. All right, I'll come, Commander. … Commander?" 

Out of the corner of her eye Hoshi could see Trip wasn't paying any attention to Malcolm. Risking a quick peek, she looked right into those blue eyes again. Hoping she wasn't blushing, Hoshi looked down at her plate, realizing Trip had heard her giggle. 

"Ok, Malcolm, I'll pick you up later." Aware of his every move, Hoshi surreptitiously watched Trip get up and walk to the mess hall doors, slowing as he came abreast of her table, but in the end keep going. 

Hoshi wasn't sure whether to be upset he didn't stop or not.


	4. Chapter Four

**What They see, chapter four**

"How did your Poker game go Friday night, sir?" 

Malcolm looked over at Hoshi, sitting at the Communications console. "Quite well, actually. Although I prefer Bridge." 

"You play Bridge? Perhaps if we can find two other players we could have a game. If you want." 

"I play Bridge," Travis chimed in. 

"You do?" 

"Yep. Not a whole lot to do on a transport, and I liked the strategy of Bridge better than the bluffing of Poker." 

"Well," Malcolm looked at the other two officers on the bridge. "Seems all we need is one more player." 

The little devil in Hoshi spoke up before she knew it. "Why not ask Commander Tucker? You went to his Poker game …" 

Malcolm frowned. "I don't think the Commander plays Bridge, Ensign." 

"We'd be getting used to each other anyway, and you didn't know how to play Poker …" _Why are you doing this?_

"Tit for tat, eh Ensign?" Malcolm gave a rather sly grin. "He'll be there." 

-------- 

Hoshi sat at a table in one of the smaller recreation rooms, nervously shuffling cards. She hadn't seen much of Trip since setting up the Bridge party two days ago, but she found herself thinking about him at the oddest times ever since Malcolm said he would be coming. Those blue eyes in his smiling face kept coming back to Hoshi. 

"I tol' you, Malcolm, I don't play Bridge …" Hoshi looked up at the door as Trip followed Malcolm in. Was it her imagination or did he pause when he saw her? Quickly shifting her attention to the deck of cards, Hoshi watched Trip from under her lashes. 

"Comm … Trip, sit across from me, you'll be my partner." Malcolm waved Trip to a chair next to Hoshi. 

"I don't play Bridge. M' Aunt Flossie plays Bridge," Trip grumped as he sat down. 

Hoshi glared at him. "Bridge is a game of strategy, Commander. It has elements of logic, partnership cooperation, discipline, psychology, mathematics, and ethics." 

"Whoa! Sorry, Hosh. Didn't mean t' offend." Trip threw up his hands in surrender. 

"My fault, Commander," Hoshi smiled at him. 

Trip grinned back. "Trip. We're off duty, call me Trip." 

"Trip." 

"Are we ready?" Travis came in and sat right down. 

Hoshi smiled and dealt the cards, trying not to watch Trip. Soon she didn't have to try as she got swept up in the game. 

"Do you remember what I told you on the way over?" Malcolm looked up at Trip. 

"Yeah, I do …" Trip's forehead creased as he looked at his cards. 

"Ready, Hoshi?" Travis looked at her. 

"One diamond." 

"Two clubs." 

"Two hearts." 

" …" 

"Trip?" 

"Hold yer horses, I'm thinkin' … Pass." 

Hoshi smiled to herself. "Four hearts" 

"Pass." 

"Pass." 

"Pass." 

"I'm dummy then." Hoshi waited until Trip played the seven of clubs, then spread her cards out on the table. Travis took the two of clubs from the dummy. Trying not to look at Trip to often, Hoshi watched the boys play. 

After a few hands, Malcolm suppressed a sigh. "Trip, that's the third trick you've lost us." Trip gave Malcolm an evil look. "Hoshi, you're dummy. Help Trip out." 

Hoshi blinked a few times, then moved over to sit by Trip. Leaning over she started explaining the reasoning behind each play. 

"No offence, Hoshi," Travis looked up from his hand. "But can you whisper more?" 

Shifting so Trip was almost in her lap, Hoshi got to within a few inches of his ear. 

_I hope I'm not blushing … ohhh, he smells so good …_ Trying to keep her mind on the game, but not being very successful, Hoshi concentrated on Trip's cards, showing him which to play. Unconsciously she began to touch his hand while making a point. Too soon (not soon enough?) the hand was over and Hoshi went back to her side of the table. 

The game continued, whoever was dummy helping Trip out with his hand. By the middle of the second rubber, he was practically holding his own. The group finished three rubbers before Hoshi started to yawn. "We keepin' ya up, darlin'?" Trip grinned at her as he shuffled the cards. 

"I'm sorry," Hoshi got out as another yawn split her face. 

"Shall we call it a night?" Malcolm took the cards from Trip and slid them in their case. "I think we did rather well taking that last rubber, thanks to some over aggressive bidding by Travis here." He smiled at the helmsman. 

"I like a spirited game, what can I say." Seeing Trip and Malcolm get up from the table, Travis spoke quickly. 

"Say, Malcolm, I wanted to talk to you about scheduling my next target practice." 

"Now?" 

"If you don't mind." Travis turned to Hoshi and Trip. "You guys don't have to wait." 

"Are you sure?" Travis nodded at Hoshi. "Ok, see you tomorrow." She walked out with Trip a step behind. 

Malcolm looked at Travis. "I thought we scheduled your practice already." 

"We did, but I wanted to give those two some time alone." Travis grinned at the Armory officer. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Come on, Malcolm! You didn't see the way Hoshi and Trip were circling each other the entire night? Why do you think I asked Hoshi to whisper?" 

Travis just laughed at the baffled look on Malcolm's face. 

---------- 

"You did pretty well for someone who's never played bridge before." Somehow Hoshi and Trip had mutually slowed to an ambling walk. 

"Well, as to that …" Trip looked sheepish as he ran his hand over his head. "I never said I didn't know *how* to play Bridge. Just that I don't play. And I don't. Haven't played in … oh, ten or more years, ever since I started at the Academy and learned Poker." 

Hoshi stopped and stared at him. "You're a ringer?!" 

"Wha …? No! I … Malcolm acted like I was some kinda redneck that only knew how t' play a simplistic game like poker … I guess I wanted t' prove somethin' …" Trip looked at Hoshi's shocked face. _Aw hell, I've done it now …_

A smile tugged at the corner of Hoshi's mouth. "Malcolm is going to flip when he finds out." 

"You're not going to tell him … ?" 

"… that you pulled a fast one over on him? What's in it for me?" Hoshi was actively laughing by now. 

Trip gave her a grin and took a step closer. "Dinner? Movie?" 

The smile faded from Hoshi's face as Trip came closer. "We work for Star Fleet, dinners and movies are included." 

Trip leaned his arm on the bulkhead next to Hoshi, still giving her plenty of room to escape. "What would you like?" 

Hoshi recalled what the other crewmembers thought of Trip. _Stubborn, nice, loyal, generous, kind, brilliant … and oh yes, handsome, definitely handsome … But in the end, isn't it best to form your own opinions?_

"You. I'd like to know you." 

---------- 

Later that evening over ice cream … 

"Trip?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Who taught you to play Bridge?" 

"… m' Aunt Flossie … Ow! Hoshi!"

FINIS


End file.
